Madness together (Безумие вдвоём)
by Ginger Sun
Summary: No matter how long you are familiar with the person, as long as you were with him on the same wavelength.


Безумие вдвоём.

Автор: Ginger Sun

Фэндом: Bleach

Персонажи: Ичиго/Рирука

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Гет, Повседневность, Юмор, Hurt/Comfort

Описание: Не важно, как давно ты знаком с человеком, главное, чтобы ты был с ним на одной волне.

Безумие вдвоём.

Стоял довольно жаркий летний вечер, на улице было немноголюдно, и рыжеволосый парень позволил себе снять футболку, оголив свой торс. У Ичиго было на редкость спокойное настроение, сейчас ему просто хотелось дойти до дома и упасть на кровать – Унаги сегодня просто загрузила работой.

Всё – равно он сейчас потерял силы, и теперь приходилось довольствоваться спокойной жизнью обычного подростка: ходить в школу, на работу, иногда общаться с друзьями, которым немного завидовал – они так и остались со своими способностями. А он… Кто он? Бывший временный шинигами, у которого только бесполезный медальон. Бесит уже такая жизнь!

- Надоело! – крикнул он на всю улицу, не сдержав своих эмоций. Немногочисленные прохожие обернулись, но Куросаки только пнул лежавший на асфальте камешек и пошёл дальше. Стало немного легче, и парнишка решил пойти на речку, где обычно сидел с Садо или Исидой. Присев на бетонную плитку, он начал смотреть на бегущую вдаль речку. Стояла спокойная тишина, которая действовала успокаивающе, и Ичиго даже немного улыбнулся. Взяв горсточку камней, он начал кидать их в воду, наблюдая за расплывающимися кругами. Лучи заката окрашивали всё в красно-розовые тона, придавая окружающему пейзажу немного мистическую атмосферу.

« Завтра будет так же жарко»,- подумал Куросаки, собравшись уходить, но увидел сидящую на мосту девушку с ярко-вишнёвыми волосами, собранными в два длинных хвостика. Он частенько замечал её в различных местах: то на крыше соседнего дома, то на лавочке в парке, то в школьном дворе или просто видел эту незамысловатую причёску где-то в толпе. Ичиго познакомился с ней недавно, когда узнал о группе Подчинителей и иногда ходил к ним тренироваться, в надежде вернуть прежнюю силу. Они немного общались, но парень чувствовал, как украдкой на него смотрят её тёмно-карие глаза.

У неё довольно странное имя и выглядит как пятиклассница, одеваясь в строгую черно-белую кофту с расклешённой короткой юбкой, носит белые, всегда чистые гольфики ,и свою вечную шапку из кроличьего меха. Она любит игрушки и кажется наивной, но на самом деле - бойкая и вспыльчивая семнадцатилетняя девушка.

Решив узнать, что нужно новой знакомой, Куросаки поднялся на мост и окликнул девушку:

- Рирука!

Та обернулась, едва не потеряв равновесие, и близоруко прищурив глаза, пыталась разглядеть подошедшего, но вскоре узнав его, гневно сказала:

- Идиот! Какого чёрта ты так меня пугаешь? Я же могла упасть.

- Извини, можно я присяду рядом?

Голос Рируки смягчился, и она спокойно, с небольшой долей грусти ответила:

- Конечно, всё - равно мне скучно, - достав из пакетика пончик, она протянула его парню, но тот отказался.

Помолчав какое-то время, Ичиго решил начать разговор:

- А что к ребятам не идёшь?

- Да ну их, сейчас они так и так ничего не делают, а чистить сапоги Джекки мне как-то неохота, - усмехнулась она, надув большой пузырь жевачки.

Рыжий удивился:

- Как? Как ты можешь одновременно есть пончик и жевать жевачку?

- Очень просто. Я же её не глотаю, а так и вкус сохраняется и зубы очищаются.

Поразившись логике Рируки, он не стал возражать, а лишь посмотрел на неё. Да, ребёнком она была только внешне, на самом деле в глубине души её мучило множество проблем, которые девушка старалась держать в себе и никому не показывать, даже под страхом смерти. Этим она смахивала на Иноуэ, но отличалась от неё тем, что стремилась всегда быть сильной и не опускала руки. Была такой же бойкой как Рукия, но более развязной и… человечной что-ли. Всё – таки заинтересовала его эта повёрнутая на голову особа.

Ичиго представил, как они вдвоём совершают разные безумные вещи, бросаются на врагов, которые сильнее, но им на это наплевать. Он режет всех на куски, а она, со своей вечной ухмылкой посылает из синего пистолета « поцелуйчики», обращая врагов в различные плюшевые игрушки. Рядом бегает Свинка-сан, и с довольным хрюканьем помогает своей хозяйке. И пофиг, если они проиграют, по крайней мере – это весело, и никто не орёт на ухо бесконечное «Куросаки-кун!», не читает нотаций. Всё - таки в семье Куросаки все немного сумасшедшие, и он не исключение, хоть и пытается косить под нормального. От этих мыслей на душе стало так легко, что парень непроизвольно улыбнулся. Рирука заметила это и удивлённо посмотрела на него, а Ичиго игриво притянул девушку к себе и легонько чмокнул её в губы. Она опешила, и влепила ему пощёчину.

- Дурак, что ты делаешь?

- Схожу с ума,- ответил он и снова поцеловал её, но уже сильнее и более страстно.

Наконец-то Ичиго понял, каково это, когда ты находишь такого же сумасшедшего человека, как ты и он понимает твои чувства и эмоции. Это лучшее, что может быть в жизни! По крайней мере, Куросаки был уверен в этом. А Рирука несмело взяла его за руку, и с улыбкой посмотрела ему в глаза. В головах обоих родилась совершенно безумная идея.


End file.
